


To my horror, I love you more than myself

by dr_possessivebastard



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Julian Devorak, Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slow Dancing, Smut, Sounding, Switch Julian Devorak, Switch Lucio (The Arcana), Teasing, Top Julian Devorak, Top Lucio (The Arcana), but it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_possessivebastard/pseuds/dr_possessivebastard
Summary: Lucio and Julian have been dating for a while. Lucio recalls how they got together while laying in bed next to a sleeping plague doctor. They have some morning sex before parting ways, meeting again that evening at the party Lucio is hosting. Mostly porn with some plot thrown into it.
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Lucio, Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	To my horror, I love you more than myself

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for almost two months. I didn't post it because I was too lazy to add tags 😂 enjoy ❤️

Lucio slowly opened his eyes only to find himself entangled in a certain red haired doctor's limbs. Julian was still soundly asleep despite the fact that it was almost noon. Well, no one can really blame him for that after last night. Lucio smiled at the memory and sat up a bit to look at Julian. He looked so peaceful at his sleep, and Lucio was really glad that these days Jules would sleep in instead of waking up at the crack of dawn and going on three hours of sleep and several cups of coffee. Not only because now the doctor didn't wake him up early too but he found that to his demise he actually cared about Julian's health. And that wasn't the only thing that concerned the count. The two of them have been together for almost six weeks now. He's had lovers before, it wasn't unusual, his marriage with Nadia was more about convenience than about love, but he quickly lost interest in them after a few days, a week tops. But with Julian, oh he couldn't get tired of Jules. Every second he spent with the man he felt like he wanted to stop time so he could stay in that moment forever. It made him sick, at the beginning. By now he was coming to terms with the fact that he probably liked the doctor more (okay a lot more) than the others. Guess fate eventually caught up to him too. Who would have thought, the cruel, narcissistic Count of Vesuvia, in love. Sounded like a joke. And it truly surprised Lucio, considering how quickly the two of them jumped into this relationship. He smiled fondly as he recalled that night they first kissed each other.

~~~

They were at a party of course. There's always a party going on in the palace and Lucio usually loved that, but that party was more of a political nature and at the time he didn't care for politics. He saw Julian standing next to a table with snacks across the room. He walked up to him and gently touched his upper arm to get his attention.

"Hey Jules! How you like the party so far?" - he asked with a grin, looking up at the doctor. He usually hated people who were taller than him, it made him feel inferior. But that wasn't the case with Julian. He couldn't exactly put a finger on why, maybe because of the way Julian acted. He was always respectful but didn't back away from playful banter.

The doctor turned to look at him with mild surprise and then smiled as he answered. "Well, it’s not the masquerade but it's fine. Do you enjoy it, Count Lucio?"

Lucio shrugged and made a noncommittal hum. "It's kinda boring. You know we threw it to impress these nobles who are visiting from uhm Milova? I guess. Anyway, they're sooo pretentious and nothing's ever good enough for them." He rolled his eyes, looking exasperated.

Julian chuckled. "Oh really? They remind me of a certain count I know." If he hadn't had a few glasses of wine he probably wouldn't have said that. In his experience Lucio let him get away with quite a lot, but you can never know what to expect from him, and the Count didn't seem to be very cheerful.

He avoided the death sentence though since Lucio only scoffed and swatted at him playfully.

Smiling, Julian asked. "So, shouldn't you be with them then, if they're important?"

Lucio smirked at him. "Oh, am I disturbing you, Doctor Devorak?"

"Not at all. The company is a lot better than previously."

"Previously when....you were standing here on your own?" The Count asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't standing here on my own. I was right next to the food." - he gestured toward the table. That sentence really reminded Lucio to Procurator Volta, who of course also attended the event and was currently showing small sandwiches into her mouth a few tables away.

"Oh, I see. So what? I'm better company than the biscuits? I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult."

Julian shrugged. "Well, they're quite awful biscuits, they have raisins in them so, it's not a big achievement."

They both broke out in laughter, Lucio shaking his head slightly. "You're lucky I like you otherwise you would have already lost your head."

Julian just smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I imagine. Anyway, no, Nadia is taking care of the visitors. I really don't have the patience to deal with stupid people right now."

Julian chuckled. "And yet, you decided to talk to me." Lucio just shook his head at him, smiling. "I couldn't be a politician. Wouldn't be able to deal with the people."

"Hmm, yeah, it sure has its downsides. But as a doctor you have to deal with dumb people too, don't you?"

Julian let out a long sigh. "Oh don't even get me started on that one." He did start though, turning fully towards the Count, gesturing theatrically with his arms. "Last week I treated this woman, I asked for symptoms as you do, right?" Lucio nodded along, he loved hearing Julian telling stories. He always made them like ten times more interesting than they actually were. "And she tells me EVERYTHING. And I mean that literally, since the moment of her birth till our conversation, all of it. Except the fact that she fainted three times last week. How do you forget to mention that stuff?!"

Lucio snickered at how upset Julian looked. "Hey at least you have your leeches."

The doctor instantly lit up. "Yeah, they worth it all."

"Ugh, it's disturbing how much you like those things. They're disgusting! Bleh." Lucio made a face, sticking out his tongue.

Julian feigned hurt, putting his hand dramatically over his heart. "Don't hurt my babies!"

Lucio chuckled and gently elbowed Julian. They both looked towards the main entrance of the room when they heard the Countess’ voice. Nadia entered the room with her guests of honor. Lucio scrunched up his nose. “Ugh, no way am I dealing with that. I’ll go get some air.” He took a step to take his leave, but stopped to look back at Julian. “Do you…want to come along?” At that moment he couldn’t explain why, but he really wanted him to go. So when Julian said “Yeah, sure.” Lucio felt his stomach flutter and stretched out his hand for him to take. He told himself back then that he did it because he didn’t want to lose Jules in the crowd. Now he knew that it was just because he really wanted to hold hands with him. And surprisingly the doctor actually took his hand. They left the room and then the palace, pushing through the crowd and grabbing a bottle of Golden Goose on their way out to the gardens. There were significantly a lot less people than in the palace’s halls, only a few groups here and there.

Lucio turned to look at Julian. “Hey, let’s go sit at the fountain. I bet there’s no one there.”

Julian raised an eyebrow and flashed a flirtatious smile at him. “Oh why Count Lucio? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?”

Lucio chuckled, already tugging the doctor along. “Not at all, I just worry about your reputation. I don’t want everybody seeing you puke in case you can’t handle the hard liquor.”

“Is that a challenge? Because I can assure you, my lord, I can take it really well.” And with that Julian let go of Lucio’s hand to grab the bottle and ran ahead.

Lucio laughed incredulously and started running after him. “Hey, wait up!”

Julian was already sitting on the edge of the fountain, panting when Lucio caught up to him. He sat down next to him, breathing heavily. “You sure know how to get the blood pumpin’.”

Julian snorted. “I’m a natural at it.” He opened the bottle and took a swig from it before passing it to the count who did the same. They kept passing the bottle and it didn’t take long for them to get buzzed since both of them had been drinking previously. Julian sighed and leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky. “This place is so lovely. You can see the stars so clearly from here.” Lucio hummed, he tried to drink from the bottle but it was already empty, so he tossed it. Julian continued musing with a small smile. “Sometimes I climb up to the roof of my home to look at them all night.”

Lucio looked up at him from the ground where he was sitting, leaning against the fountain’s edge. At some point he slid down there to sit more comfortably, not particularly caring about getting dirt on himself. “I didn’t know you were like a…star person.”

Julian snickered, looking at him. “A star person? Really?”

Lucio looked away blushing, he shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Julian looked back to the sky. “I am that, I guess. They remind me of when I was a pirate. We used them to give us directions, but I was always amazed by how much more fascinating they look out at sea. I spent whole nights above deck just to look at them.”

“It’s still so impossible for me to imagine you as a pirate.” Lucio laughed. “Knowing you I would assume that you’d trip over your own legs the first day and fall off the ship or something.”

“Hey, who says that it hadn’t happened?”

They both laughed, after it died down Lucio sat up next to Julian. “Do you miss it?”

“Yes. I mean I like it here too. But being out there, on the sea, it makes you feel like…like you’re free, you know?” He looked at the count, hoping to get his point across. Lucio nodded, he didn’t know. He’s travelled on a ship before, wasn’t a fan of it.

“Anyway, what about you? Do you miss being a mercenary?”

The question surprised Lucio. Usually he was bragging about his battles from the past, but people never really asked him about them. He had to think about it. “I guess. I miss fighting and winning. I don’t miss hurting all over and passing out from exhaustion. Or not being able the take a proper bath for weeks.” – he pondered with his eyebrows raised.

“Being a count has its advantages, huh?”

“Yeah, definitely. Like I get to sneak out of fancy parties and hang out with cute doctors.” He winked at Julian who scoffed.

“Oh, so there’s more of us? You should introduce me to the others.” – he joked and Lucio hit him lightheartedly. They sat in companionable silence for a while, before Lucio spoke up. “Alright, let’s play a game.”

Julian looked at him with concern. “Erm I don’t know. I feel like most of your ideas of a game would get us locked up or the very least badly injured.”

“Since when did you become an upstanding citizen who’s afraid of a little trouble, Devorak?”

Julian sat up straight, pretending to dust his chest off. “I always been one, Count Lucio.” Lucio elbowed him jokingly in his side and they both broke out laughing.

“So what’s this game?”

“It’s actually pretty simple. We like ask things from each other. Like choosing between two things and stuff.” Lucio was trying to explain it while gesturing meaninglessly with his hands.

“Uhm… like what?” Julian didn’t see the point of this game, and was honestly surprised, that Lucio didn’t want to do some crazy shit like stealing something or God knows what.

“Like erm… if you could would you go and explore the sea or would you travel through the magical realms?” He looked at the doctor with interest.

Julian scoffed. “That’s easy. The sea, obviously.”

“Really? But you’ve already been at the sea.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t see all of it and I’d love to go back. Besides I’m a man of science, I don’t care for magic.”

Lucio leaned back on his hands. “I would absolutely go for the magical realms.”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“Cause magic is awesome. And I’m great at it.” He puffed his chest out proudly.

Julian looked at him cynically. “You can’t do any magic.”

Lucio’s grin turned into a hurt expression. “Ah, I caaaan!” Julian didn’t say anything just kept staring at him skeptically. Lucio kept insisting. “I can! Like...my arm is magical!” He raised up his gauntlet to show it off.

“Yeah, but you didn't create it. You had it made.” Julian pointed out, quite amused by Lucio’s reaction.

“Yes, but I am using it!” He huffed, slamming his hands down onto the fountain’s edge.

Julian chuckled. “Unlike your brain.” He smiled at Lucio who indignantly crossed his arms over his chest but Julian could see the corners of his mouth slightly twitching up.

“Alright, my turn with a question. Uhm…” He looked up thinking, Lucio was looking at him with a relaxed expression, no sign of his previous annoyance. “I got it. Would you become a traveling merchant or a gladiator?”

Lucio answered without missing a beat. “Gladiator.”

It was Julian’s turn to get upset. “You're kidding right? You've already lost an arm.”

“Okay, first of all“ – he said, raising a finger – “that was just an oopsie. Second, I have another arm.” He shook his real hand lightly.

Julian was full on laughing at this point. “Oh yeah, and if you become a gladiator it won’t stay that way for too long. You would lose that too. Or a leg.”

Lucio slapped his shoulder. “Oh fuck you. You really suck at this game you know.”

Julian chuckled at him. “Yeah, people tend to tell me that I’m very good at sucking.”

The count looked at him with a sharp grin. “I imagine you would be. With lips like that.”

“Like what?” – Julian asked turning towards Lucio.

“Pretty. I wonder if they feel as soft as they look.”

Julian leaned in slightly and looked at Lucio with half-lidded eyes. “You should check it.”

Lucio’s eyes flickered between his eyes and lips before he leaned in to close the remaining distance between them and softly pressed his mouth to Julian’s. It didn’t go on for long. When they pulled back a little he could see that Julian was about to say something but Lucio leaned in again to catch Julian’s bottom lip with his teeth and suck it in his mouth. Whatever Julian was about to say turned into a moan and the doctor’s hands ended up around Lucio’s neck. Lucio’s hands cradled the back of Julian’s head and his fingers got tangled in his hair. The count tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into Julian’s mouth who responded eagerly, trying to pull Lucio closer. Lucio decided that he could get a better angle at this, so he moved to straddle Julian while they kept kissing only breaking it for mere seconds to suck in a short breath. Julian wrapped his arms around Lucio’s waist, pulling him as close as it was physically possible. Lucio was gripping Julian’s hair tightly, pulling it to angle his head upwards. He was ravishing their kiss, alternating between nibbling, licking and biting at Julian’s lips, even drawing some blood, sometimes dipping down to suck at his exposed neck. Julian was moaning loudly, he could feel himself getting hard and judging by Lucio’s heavy breathing he was very aroused as well. Lucio yanked his hair and Julian tried to buck his hips but neither of them took into account the width of the fountain’s edge. More precisely how it was way too narrow for this kind of activity. Thanks to that, they both lost their balance and ended up falling backwards right into the water.

Julian only noticed that a second ago he was drowning in Lucio’s kisses and now he was drowning in the water in a more literal way. Luckily the count had more of his wits about himself and pulled him to sit up and get his head out of the water. They sat there for a few moments, Lucio still in Julian’s lap, both of them coughing, before the count spoke up. 

“Shit, you alright?”

Julian took a deep breath. “I uhm- yeah. You?”

Lucio pouted. “No. I bet my eyeliner got all messed up.”

“I don’t know how any of us will survive such tragedy.” Julian laughed.

Lucio rolled his eyes smiling and stood up, stretching a hand towards Julian to help him up. “Come on, we should change out of these wet clothes before we catch a cold or something.”

Julian took his hand and got up. “Look at you being all responsible.” – he mocked while they climbed out of the fountain. Lucio dragged him by his hand and they went inside through a side door across several narrow corridors that Julian assumed were used by the servants, until they reached Lucio’s wing.

“Uhm so, where are we going?” Julian asked stumbling, trying to keep up with Lucio’s pace.

“To change.” He looked back at Julian who still had a confused expression. “There’s a closet in my room.”

When they got to the room Lucio let Julian in and locked the door behind them. “Okay, let’s take these off and then we will find something for you.” Lucio said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Julian blushed as he started to do the same. After he took his shirt off Julian looked at Lucio who was staring at him, half naked.

“Wha-mhhp.” Before he could finish the question Lucio walked up to him with a grin, grabbed his waist and smashed their mouths together. Julian was frozen for a second before he put a hand on the count’s shoulder and tangled the other one into his wet hair.

When the kiss broke both of them was panting. “You’re gorgeous.” Lucio said as he started kissing down Julian’s neck and then his chest. Julian threw his head back, cursing under his breath as he used the hand that had been on the count’s shoulder to undo his own pants. Lucio chuckled, Julian could feel his breath against his stomach. “Eager, huh?” He straightened up and pushed Julian against the wall while helping the doctor to get rid of his pants and underwear. Lucio raised one of Julian’s legs to wrap it around his hips and started biting at the juncture of his neck. Julian moaned and started grinding his hips against Lucio. The count pulled away slightly to catch his breath and put one hand on the wall to steady himself. He kissed Julian then looked into his eyes. “Shit, Jules I… wanna fuck you so bad.”

Julian bit his lip to muffle his moan. He clawed at Lucio’s back trying to pull him closer. “Ohmygodpleasedo.” He said in one breath before kissing the count with all his need. Lucio dragged him away from the wall to push him onto the bed. Julian leaned up on his elbows to see Lucio FINALLY take of his pants. Julian’s breath hitched, Lucio was gorgeous and Julian could feel his cock twitch at the sight. The count crawled on top of him with something like hunger in his eyes. Julian put his arms around his neck and pulled him into a messy kiss.

Lucio pulled back panting and started kissing down Julian’s neck, then his chest where he lightly bit each one of his nipples. Julian moaned in response, grabbing Lucio’s hair hard. Lucio kept going down, kissing his stomach and licking into his navel. He pointedly didn’t touch Julian’s cock, only let his breath ghost over it. Julian whimpered and tried bucking his hips up but Lucio pushed him down and grabbed his thighs to part his legs. Julian raised his head to see what Lucio was doing. And he instantly threw his head back again when he felt Lucio lick at his entrance. He could feel the warm, wet muscle grind against him and gently probe until his muscles loosened enough for Lucio to push his tongue inside.

“Oh fuck!” Julian arched his back and tugged harder on Lucio’s hair. The count was grabbing his hips with both of his hands to keep him from squirming while he continued to push his tongue in and out of him, swirling it inside. Julian was breathing rapidly and he couldn’t control the various moans and screams that left his mouth. This was an entirely new sensation since no one has ever done this to him. He could feel himself spiraling towards the edge, almost there, already feeling that familiar burn in his lower stomach when he felt Lucio’s hand squeeze around the base of his dick, keeping him from coming.

Lucio pulled away, lapping at his hole a few more times and kissing his inner thigh once before looking up at him, hand still grabbing his cock. One of Julian’s hands were still grabbing the Count’s hair, the other one clenching the sheets. There were a few tears of frustration running down his cheeks. He meant to scold Lucio for stopping but only a whine escaped his lips. Lucio waited until he stopped squirming and when he decided that Julian was no longer in danger of coming he let go of him. He got up from the bed and walked to the night stand. Julian, still panting, followed him with his eyes, smiling lightly when he saw Lucio picking up a small bottle of oil. 

Lucio lay back between Julian’s legs, looking into his eyes and smirking as he coated two of his fingers with the oil. The doctor blushed and bit his lower lip but kept his eyes on him. Lucio circled Julian’s hole a little, teasing him a bit before pushing one finger in, moving it slowly in and out a few times. He soon added a second finger, crooking them to find Julian’s prostate. When he did Julian moaned throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Oh my god, Lucio!”

Lucio kissed his inner thigh, smirking against the skin. “You’re so loud.”

Julian swallowed, gasping for air. “S-sorry.”

Lucio looked up chuckling, blowing a little kiss on the tip of Julian’s cock. “Don’t. I like it.”

Julian whined at that and raised his hips, trying to get closer to the Count. Lucio leaned down to bite his hip and scratched his thigh slightly with his claws, still fingering him with his other hand.

Julian’s body jerked. “Oh, fuck.”

Lucio raised an eyebrow at him, giving small bites to his thighs. “Mmm, you like pain, don’t you?”

Julian was grabbing at the sheets with both of his hands, begging. “Yeeess, please.”

Lucio sucked a hickey where his leg met his hip and let go of the skin with a pop. “Please what?” He nosed at Julian’s lower stomach, kissing the base of his cock. “Tell me what you want, Jules.”

Julian let out a high pitched whine. “Just…please, please, pleeease fuck me! I need you so bad. Lucio, please!”

Lucio groaned low in his throat. “If you wish.” He pulled out his fingers, which earned him a pitiful whimper, and got up on his knees. He grabbed a pillow and Julian raised his hips so he could put in underneath him. He started coating his cock with the oil while watching Julian. The doctor already looked so wrecked. He let go of the sheets he’s been gripping and laid his hand on this stomach while he was trying to smooth out his unruly hair with the other one, not really succeeding. Julian’s eyes were glued to Lucio. He could barely believe that the Count of Vesuvia was actually about to fuck him. The thought made his mouth water and his cock twitch. Lucio seemed to notice that cause he chuckled.

“Someone’s eager.”

Julian didn’t answer, only pushed his hips toward him. After a few more strokes Lucio lined himself up and started pushing in slowly. Julian gasped at the contact, his toes curling.

“Relax.” Lucio whispered softly, leaning down to give Julian a gentle kiss. He stayed like that, stroking Julian’s hair as he eased himself in. Julian wound his arms around Lucio’s neck, pulling him closer to touch their foreheads together. The initial burn of Lucio entering him quickly dissipated and now he just felt so full. Lucio bottomed out and the stayed like that for a few seconds, leaning on his forearms on each side of Julian’s head, before he started to move, building up a steady rhythm. Soon the only sounds in the room were Lucio’s hard breathing, Julian’s moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Lucio was clutching the sheets, his face buried in Julian’s neck while Julian was clawing at his shoulders, his legs wrapped around the count’s hips, his head thrown back.

“L-Lucio…” Lucio bit his neck. “Aah fuck. Harder!”

Lucio obviously didn’t need to be told twice cause he picked Julian up like he weighed nothing and slammed him against the headboard, fucking up into him faster. Julian moaned at being manhandled and grabbed Lucio’s shoulders to keep himself in place.

“OH MY GOD!” Julian’s face twisted in pleasure. Lucio grabbed him by his hair to smash their mouth together, pushing his tongue violently into Julian’s mouth, occasionally biting his lips. Julian arched his back which caused Lucio to ram his cock directly into his prostate with every move. Like this it didn’t take long for Julian to come between their stomachs, gasping into Lucio’s mouth. The feeling of Julian twitching and clenching around him soon caused Lucio’s hips to stutter and fill Julian up with his cum.

They collapsed onto the bed next to each other, drenched in sweat, panting. They lay like that for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. Lucio was the first to move. He turned on his side, facing Julian and put his arm around his hips to pull him closer and press a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“We gonna have to do this a lot more.”

Julian giggled, turning towards him. “Does that mean I’ll be invited to more parties?”

Lucio kissed him. “Oh not only to parties. I’m afraid you’ll have to enjoy my company more often.”

Julian beamed. “I think I can put up with that.” He snuggled up to Lucio with his head on his chest. Lucio kissed the top of his head and hugged him.

A few minutes later Julian looked up at him. “Shouldn’t we go back to the party?”

Lucio snorted. “I absolutely should. But I have a better idea.” He started tracing random shapes on Julian’s back. “How about we stay here…”

Julian grinned up at him. “Yeah, and?”

“And maybe we go another round. And another.” He kissed Julian pushing him onto his back. “And then a few more.”

He started kissing down Julian’s neck and he laughed. “I’m okay with that.”

Julian left in the morning, both of them had tasks to attend to. They saw each other later in the garden, Lucio was sitting on a bench, brows furrowed, lost in his thoughts when the doctor walked up to him. 

“You seem a lot less cheerful than you were last night.” Julian noted with a hint of worry in his voice.

Lucio looked up at him briefly. “Yeah, Nadia got pissed at me for ditching her and the nobels. I told her I was busy but she didn't believe me.” He rolled his eyes indignantly.

Julian smirked. “If you want I can testify that you were indeed busy with fucking my brains out.”

Lucio finally laughed and looked up at him. “I don't think that would calm her down. Buuuuut...” He stood up and offered his hand to Julian. “It would calm ME down if you'd join me for lunch.”

The doctor took his hand smiling.

~~~

“What are you thinking about?”

Lucio shook his head. Julian has woken up and now he was staring up at him. Lucio flashed him a warm smile.

“You.” He leaned down to kiss Julian’s forehead. “Always you.”

Julian stretched lazily, snuggling closer to Lucio and snaking his arms around the count’s neck. He slid his leg between Lucio’s thighs, brushing his half hard dick.

Julian grinned into the skin of Lucio’s neck. “I can feel that.”

Lucio stifled a moan at the touch. ”I wasn't thinking about fucking you. Well... Not only about that."

Julian leaned up to kiss him. Lucio reciprocated it eagerly. “But I bet that was a major part of your fantasy.” He started kissing down on Lucio’s neck.

“You’re shameless.” Lucio chuckled, pulling Julian closer by his hips. He looked at him flirtatiously. “Care to make that fantasy real?”

Julian snorted. “Ha, and I’m the one who’s shameless?” He moved to straddle Lucio’s hips, giving his lips a small peck. “You want some lazy morning sex, huh?”

Lucio ran his hands up on Julian’s sides. “Hmm…less lazy, more liiiike…” He raised an eyebrow at him with a grin. “Kinky?”

Julian rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course, what else.” He flopped down on his back next to Lucio. “What do you wanna do?”

Lucio rolled onto his side to face him, running a finger down Julian’s chest. “Well… Do you trust me?”

Julian huffed out a laugh. “You know I do. Which by the way is considered a grave mistake by a large amount of people.”

Lucio feigned surprise. “Really? And who are those people exactly?”

Julian snickered. “Uhm just like every person who ever heard of you or met you.”

Lucio smacked his chest lightly. “Alright smartass. You earned yourself some punishment.” He got up from the bed to retrieve the box they kept the toys and lube in.

Julian squirmed excitedly, kicking the covers off of himself. “Like you could punish me in a way I won’t enjoy.” He said with a rakish grin.  
Lucio dropped the box unceremoniously on the bed and kneeled between Julian’s legs. “Who said that I don’t want you to enjoy it?”

He took out a long slim steel rod and three different sized steel rings from the box. Julian threw back his head groaning at knowing what’s about to happen. Lucio chuckled and leaned down to lick along his cock, feeling it twitch at the touch. He put his hands on Julian’s waist and looked up at him as he closed his lips around the tip. Julian looked down at him with lust in his eyes, grabbing his blonde locks with one hand.

“One of these days you’re gonna drive me mad.”

Lucio smiled around his cock and moved down to take more of it. Julian closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing, panting softly while Lucio sucked him to full hardness. When he did he pulled off and looked at his handiwork. Julian was grabbing at his pillow with his other hand and his cheeks were already red. God, he blushed so easily. He reached for the lube in the box and poured some into his palm, working his hand around Julian’s cock in long strokes, circling the head. Then he reached for the sounding coating it in lube as well before placing it over the slit of Julian’s cock. He started to slide it in and Julian gasped at the feeling. Lucio looked up at him, looking for any sign of pain. When he didn’t see any he continued pushing it deeper. This wasn’t the first time they did this but he was careful not to hurt Julian. He slid the sounding in gently, sometimes stopping to pull it out a little bit and then pushing it back deeper until it was fully sheathed in Julian’s dick, only the steel ball at the end of it was hanging out like a silver pearl at the tip. Julian was biting his lower lip, shaking a little. Lucio moved up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“You good?” He said stroking his red curls back.

“Mhhm.” Julian answered in a high pitched whine.

Lucio kissed his brow. “Can I put the rings on you?”

Julian nodded but that was apparently not enough for the count. He grabbed his chin. “Say it, Jules.”

Julian took a shaky breath. Speaking in these situations really wasn’t his strong suit. “Y-yes Lucio. Please.”

Lucio smiled and kissed his lips. “Good boy.”

He moved back to his previous place and picked up the rings. He slid one to bottom of Julian’s cock, one to the middle and the last one right under the head. He sat back on his heels, assessing Julian’s state. He smirked to himself knowing that despite Julian knew that he won’t be able to come for a long time he still let Lucio do this to him. Lucio always liked to be in control but with Julian it was more. The doctor gave up his control so freely and while Lucio always thought that fighting for power was part of the fun, he found that he didn’t mind Julian giving it willingly. He actually liked it a lot. Because it was a sign of Julian’s trust and he didn’t get that from many people.

He shook his head, snapping out of his train of thought. He put his hands on Julian’s hips. “Alright, turn around with your ass up in the air.”

With a groan and some help from the count Julian did so. Lucio walked around Julian to look him in the eye.

“I’m gonna tie you up, okay?”

Julian’s only answer was a small nod and he stretched out his arms in front of him so Lucio could tie him up. The count looped a set of leather handcuffs around the bedpost and fastened them around Julian’s wrists. He moved behind him and nudged Julian’s leg a little more apart. Then he picked up two black silk ropes tying each one just above Julian’s knees and fastening the other ends to the side of the bed frame. This way the doctor could only move a few inches. He buried his face into the pillow, trying to calm his breathing. Lucio smirked and slapped his ass that made him gasp and his cock ache. This is gonna be a long morning. Luckily one of the advantages of dating the Count is that no one gets pissed at you for being late. Partly because they’re afraid of him but mostly because no one wants to acknowledge the fact that he spends his nights with Lucio. Well, Julian sure knows how to pick them. He got pulled out of his thoughts when he felt first Lucio’s warm tongue then his lubed up fingers probing at his hole, making a quick but throughout work of preparing him. Fuuuck. He usually spent a lot more time toying with him during preparation. This must mean that Lucio planned some truly awful torment for him. And Julian already knew that he was gonna enjoy every second of it.

He wasn’t wrong. Lucio poured lube on the butt plug that was only gonna be the first toy of their session. It was a smaller one and Lucio knew that it will only tease a few inches inside Julian which will make the doctor mad with desire. He eased the plug into Julian watching his ass take it, stroking his cheeks affectionately. He grabbed the end with two fingers, twirling it around and slightly pulling on it, but not taking the toy out. Julian let out an annoyed whine. Lucio reached around him with his other hand to squeeze his dick and circle the tip before he took the end of the sounding, pulling it lightly out and pushing it back in in sync with his other hand that was doing the same thing with the plug. Julian whined and Lucio kissed the small of his back in response, snickering.

“What is it doll?”

Julian took a shaking breath, trying to get the words out. “…more…” It was barely a whisper. He was surprised when Lucio actually seemed to comply. He pushed back the sounding to the hilt and let go of his cock. He also pulled out the plug from him and Julian heard him rummaging around in the box, looking for something. Of course Lucio wasn’t gonna give Julian what he truly needed. At least not yet. He took out another plug, this one was a lot longer and wider, it looked like a cone made of globes. He lubed it up and touched the tip of it to Julian’s hole to let him feel it before slowly pushing it in. Julian moaned and arched his back more, trying to get closer to Lucio. He twirled the toy around once it was fully inside Julian, trying to find his prostate. He know he did when the doctor’s whole body jerked and he let out a loud ‘oh fuck!’. After that Lucio didn’t let up his actions, he kept moving the toy slightly in and out, rubbing it directly on Julian’s sweet spot. He continued fucking him with the toy while he caressed his back and sides, leaving feather light kisses on his skin.

“You’re doing so well, Jules. You’re such a good boy.”

A shiver run down on Julian’s spine at the praise. Lucio kept going until he could see tears running down Julian’s cheeks from the stimulation. Then he pulled the toy out and caressed Julian’s hips while he was heaving. When his breathing somewhat calmed down Lucio kissed one of his ass cheeks and moved to get the next toy. Julian tried to turn his head to see what Lucio was doing but he was too tired to do so. Instead he let out a small whine and squirmed. Lucio picked up a string of anal beads, the first bead was small and the others were gradually growing bigger. He lubed them up and started slipping them into Julian. The first four entered him easily thanks to the previous toys. He slowly eased the other ones in one by one, sometimes pulling the previous one or two out to tease Julian. He only got it halfway in but Julian was already shaking and biting down on the pillow to muffle his cries. His knuckles already went white from grabbing the sheets so hard. He wanted Lucio to stop and keep going at the same time, but his mind was too hazy to mull over that. The last few beads were fairly bigger and Lucio spent a lot of time fucking Julian with them. A lot more than what was necessarily needed in Julian’s opinion. But finally after long, torturous minutes Lucio worked the whole toy into Julian. He let go of the end and moved around to look at Julian’s face. He stroked back his hair since all of it fell into Julian’s face. He looked like a mess. Pride swelled inside Lucio’s chest at knowing that he did this. Julian looked up at him with glistening eyes and took a shaky breath.

“…please”  
Lucio smirked at him and kissed his cheek. “Just one more.”

Julian whimpered but didn’t protest otherwise. Lucio put lube on the last toy he was gonna use on Julian, a dildo. Then he grabbed the end of the beads and slowly pulled them out of Julian. The doctor was shaking from sensation and moaned everytime a bead was pulled out of him. Julian was already loose thanks to the beads so Lucio could easily slide the next toy inside him. He angled it so it rubbed against Julian’s prostate. The red head would have cursed at him if he had the brain capacity to speak. Lucio started with a slow rhythm, pulling the toy lazily in and out of him, sometime fully, sometimes only moving it a little. Then all of a sudden he changed his pace and started going hard and fast, grabbing Julian’s hips with his other hand to keep him from moving away. Julian arched his back and screamed, clawing at the headboard. He was trashing on the bed, trying to get away from the stimulation, but Lucio was holding him tight. By the time Lucio stopped his punishing pace Julian’s mind was blown. His jaw hurt from biting down on his pillow, his arms were tired from gripping the headboard and his whole body was shaking with the need to come. Lucio gradually slowed down and pulled the toy out of him. He kissed his sensitive hole and moved to take off the cuffs from his hands and untie his legs and turned Julian on his back. He reached for a salve on the night stand and rubbed it on Julian’s wrists to calm the skin. After he was done he lubed himself and slowly slipped into Julian. Lucio held him close while he lazily rocked into him, kissing his neck and jaw. Julian’s eyes were closed and he was panting lightly. He raised his arms and weakly grabbed Lucio’s shoulders. Lucio put their foreheads together and kept peppering Julian’s face with small kisses while he fucked him. When he felt that he was getting close he reached down and started slipping the rings off of Julian’s cock one by one. Julian’s breathing picked up as he realized what was happening. Lucio kept his hand on Julian’s dick and stroked him in sync with his thrusts. When he felt that he was almost there he eased the sounding almost fully out, making Julian squirm. Lucio came inside Julian with a shout and he bit down on his shoulder. At the same time he pulled out the sounding and Julian instantly came between their bellies, arching his back and bucking up a few times, his whole body shaking with bliss.

They lay there for several minutes, covered in sweat, cum and lube. Lucio was the first to move. He rolled off of Julian and looked at him.

“You okay?”

“Mhhm.” Julian answered with his eyes still closed.

Lucio looked down at their bodies, then back to Julian’s face. “Bath?”

Julian groaned painfully. “Five more minutes.”

Lucio laughed and pulled him closer to snuggle into his side. He knew that it’s gonna be at least half an hour before Julian would even consider getting out of bed. Of course he could carry him into the bath, as he did so many times, but today neither of them had any urgent task until the evening so he didn’t mind lying in bed longer.

~~~  
After the morning, which actually turned into an early afternoon, they parted to take care of their tasks. Lucio had a few short meetings and had to check on certain things but he made sure to be done with them as quickly as possible. He needed time to get ready for tonight’s party. After all he was the Count and also the host, he couldn’t look like some bum. Plus he was very excited because Jules promised him that he would attend too. The doctor rarely showed up at these events since he was usually busy working. But he promised he’d be there tonight, even if a little late thanks to his job. So Lucio wanted to look extra nice for him. He didn’t know why he wanted Jules to be there so much. Before they were together he was fine with hanging out with random people. He even loved it, entertaining them with his stories and such. But lately he always had this feeling at parties, like something was missing. And he always kept looking around, hoping that he would spot Jules somewhere, even when the doctor told him that he won’t be coming. The fact that he wanted to be around Julian so much truly shocked Lucio. And despite he was equally egotistical and self-indulgent, he would sooner admit that he had feelings for someone other than himself than deny himself something he wanted. So he decided not to give a fuck.

In the end he spent hours on his outfit, hair and makeup, but fashionably late was part of his style anyway. Plus if he would be in time there would be less people there and there wouldn’t be a big enough audience for his grand entrance. Besides being late also meant that he won’t have to wait that much for Jules and hang out less with these morons – khmm - nobles.

~~~

Julian approached the palace with a nervous stride, deliberately several hours late. He cursed himself internally for agreeing to come. Usually he did his best to avoid these parties. Before he started dating Lucio he didn’t exactly avoid them. He just worked a lot and was too tired to go most of the time, and they weren’t that fun. He didn’t know many people. Nadia and Lucio, but they were dealing with the guests; Portia of course, but she was working; and sometimes Asra was there too, but the magician didn’t appreciate his company that much. So there was no point in going. But now he was trying to make up excuses to stay away from such events. He felt kinda weird because he never knew what he was supposed to do. Should he just hang around like he normally did? Or should he look for Lucio and be with him? Yes, Lucio invited him every time, but he did that before they were together too. Didn’t mean he actually wants him there, it’s just polite to do. And what if Lucio doesn’t want to be around him all night? Yeah, they’re lovers and it’s not exactly secret, but it’s one thing to be together around the palace when only the usual staff is around and an entirely different thing to do it when there’s dozens of guests from all over the world seeing them. Lucio might not want to show up with him in front of them. After all he is married to Nadia. And while neither of them care for that marriage they might want to keep up appearances in front of strangers. Julian didn’t want to mess that up. But standing alone, secretly wishing that Lucio would come up to him also felt weird and stupid. So to avoid that dilemma he just didn’t go. But after this morning he was too oblivious to deny Lucio’s request and gave his word that he would come. And he didn’t want to break his promise, not to Lucio. So here he was, walking the halls towards the main ball room, pit in his stomach. He hoped that at least Asra won’t be here since he didn’t really approved of his relationship with Lucio. Which is… understandable, considering that Lucio didn’t have the best reputation. But his love life still wasn’t any of Asra’s business. His hopes about the magician’s absence were shattered when Julian caught sight of him the second he entered the room. It was fine, Julian doubted that Asra would look for his company anyway. He didn’t see the Count anywhere, though. He didn’t know if he should feel relieved or disappointed because of that.

~~~

This was utterly boring. Lucio could have sworn that his ears were about to fall off from listening to all the things his dearest guests had to say. He also realized that the next time he’ll have to host a party for political reasons he won’t give a fuck and just get drunk anyway, that’s the only way he could bear it. Usually he can take it but tonight for some reason it’s harder to deal with the niceties of being polite. It was probably because he couldn’t get Julian out of his head. He’s been keeping an eye out for him for hours, hoping to spot him in the crowd. So far he hadn’t seen him and as the time went by he grew more agitated with every minute. At the first hours he was still hopeful but gradually he lost that optimism and started to give up. Perhaps Jules were tired after work, or he’s still at work and that’s why he didn’t come. That thought made Lucio feel really disappointed. He wasn’t mad that Julian wasn’t there, it would be totally understandable if he didn’t come. Lucio just missed him that’s all.

He was deep in his thoughts when suddenly he spotted a flash of red at the other end of the room. The rational part of his mind told him that it’s probably nothing. Despite that he couldn’t help but get excited. He quickly excused himself and left the senator that was talking to him, interrupting him mid-sentence which kind of offended the man but Lucio couldn’t care less. He pushed through the giant crowd of people, some of them giving him a questioning look. As he got closer he felt his heart rate pick up and his real hand was shaking slightly. When he finally reached the end of the room he couldn’t stop the wide grin that appeared on his face. There he was, Julian standing with his back to Lucio, seemingly deeply invested in the wine selection. Without hesitation Lucio walked up to him in long strides and hugged him from behind. Julian obviously didn’t expect that and jumped a little at the contact before looking over his shoulder to see his attacker. Lucio smiled at him warmly and held him tighter.

“Hey. It’s just me.”

Julian flushed and turned around stammering. “Uhm h-hi.” He tried to cover up his nervousness with his trademark rakish grin but he wasn’t succeeding.

Lucio let go of his waist to take his hands. “I’m so glad you’re here, I’ve been waiting for you.” With a nervous chuckle he added “Ha, I even started to think that you won’t come.”

Julian frowned, visibly confused. “Y-you were? Waiting?”

“Of course, silly. What, you thought that I was begging you this morning to come just for kicks?”

If Julian weren’t so flustered he would have made a joke about that sexual innuendo but right now he weren’t in the right state of mind for that.

“I just um… didn’t think that you meant it.” When Lucio just looked at him in confusion instead of answering he continued. “That you want me to be here. I mean” – he looked away with a nervous chuckle – “Why would you?”

Lucio reached up to cup his face with one hand and looked at Julian with a slightly hurt expression. “Cause we’re dating. And I want to spend time with you. Where’s all this coming from?”

Julian shrugged helplessly. “It’s just… all these people and I didn’t know if we… if I should, you know…”

Lucio looked honestly surprised. “You’ve never been bothered by people seeing us together before.”

“I’m not! But…there’s a lot of guests and I mean…well, I’m me and you’re technically married so.”  
Lucio put both his arms around Julian’s neck and moved closer. This took the doctor by surprise but he hesitantly put his hands on Lucio’s waist. Lucio grinned up at him. “Okay, first of all, I don’t give a FUCK what anyone thinks of us. Second, the hell do you mean you’re you? I don’t want to hear that crap. What you are is fucking perfect, okay? And believe me I know, cause I’m perfect too.” He laughed but Julian kept looking at him in shock, trying to process what he said. “Look Jules I-“ He took a steadying breath. “I love you, okay?”

“You- What?” He couldn’t get out anything else cause Lucio pulled him down into a kiss. And after being initially frozen Julian started kissing back.

Lucio was the first to break the kiss. “So then, do you want to dance?” Julian nodded as Lucio pulled him along towards the middle of the room. Julian let himself be dragged along in a trance-like state. Lucio turned around and put his arms around Julian’s neck.

“Jules. You know you’re supposed to move, right?”

Julian shook his head and looked at Lucio as if noticing him for the first time. “S-sorry I’m uhm just…”

Lucio smiled at him. “You’re overthinking everything again.” He stood on his tiptoes to kiss Julian’s forehead. “Just pay attention to me and follow my lead. Don’t think about anything else.”

Julian nodded, closed his eyes and finally pulled Lucio closer by his waist. It didn’t take them long to sync up with the slow rhythm of the music. Lucio noticed some people staring at them, most with curiosity or surprise. He couldn’t blame them. In their place he would be plenty surprised at himself as well.

After a few songs Lucio told Julian that he still had to speak to some people and asked Julian to tag along. They spoke with at least a dozen guests, well mostly Lucio spoke, but Julian joined the conversation here and there, too. Lucio introduced him to everyone as his partner, which Julian suspected was mostly to make him feel better.

When their current chat partner excused themselves Lucio looked up at Julian while sipping the wine he picked up. “You know, I’m kind of tired.”

Julian smirked. “Yeah, at your age it could be expected.”

Lucio smacked his arm. “Keep mocking, see what happens.”

“Actually I’m pretty tired too. Time to leave?”

Lucio nodded and they started walking towards the exit. Once they were in the halls with considerably fewer guests around Lucio spoke up.

“For someone who didn’t want to come you look really nice.”

Julian looked back at him with a confused expression. “This is just like my usual outfit… I just put on clean clothes.”

Lucio seemed to ponder over it. “Hmmm… I don’t know Jules, your ass looks especially good in those pants.” He grinned and bumped into the back of Julian when the doctor stopped suddenly and turned around with a smirk.

“Well, maybe they’re a little bit tighter than normally. Just to show off.”

Lucio pulled him closer by his hips and leaned up to kiss him, biting on his bottom lip. “That could be dangerous. What if they become too tight?”

Julian chuckled and kissed him back eagerly. “Ohoho I’m sure you could help me out with that.”

Lucio actually moaned in the middle of the corridor and started kissing down and sucking on Julian’s neck, his hands slowly sneaking up under his shirt. Julian raised his head to give him better access. “Weren’t you terribly tired like five minutes ago?”

Lucio pulled away to look him in the eye. “Yeah, feeling your body against mine kind of refreshed me.” With that Lucio pushed him against the nearest wall and started grinding into him while they kissed. Julian was sure that all of the people who could see them were staring but he couldn’t see it with his eyes closed. Regardless he had the mind to push Lucio away which earned him an upset pout.

“How about doing this in a more private setting?” - Julian said, slightly out of breath. He didn’t wait for Lucio to nod, he grabbed the Count’s wrist and started towards their bedroom in long strides. Lucio kept up but with some difficulties, his heels weren’t made for running around like this.

When they finally reached their room Lucio turned to lock the door and by the time he turned back to Julian the doctor already took off his boots and was reaching for his cape. Lucio followed his example and took off his own shoes before pushing a half-naked Julian on the bed. Julian stared at him, mad with lust, while Lucio crawled on the bed to straddle Julian’s hips. He took off his own shirt and Julian reached up to stroke his abs. Lucio grinned and leaned down to kiss him. He loved how Julian praised him with every touch when they had sex. He could feel Julian reach down between them and he started undoing the buttons on Lucio’s pants. When he managed to pull down his pants Julian pushed Lucio away as he realized what was going on.

“You haven’t been wearing underwear?” The shock on Julian’s face was almost comical.

Lucio sat up and looked down at him with a smirk. He was still straddling him, with his dick hanging out of his pants. “Of course not! I didn’t want them to get in the way.”

Julian rolled his eyes playfully. “God, you’re such a slut.”

Lucio bit his lip to stifle a moan as he tried to grind his erection on Julian’s thighs at the insult.

While Lucio was a switch with a preference to top, Julian was also a switch but with the preference to bottom. But sometimes they would flip the script when Lucio got in the mood to bottom. And Julian found that he really didn’t mind it. He figured by the Count’s reaction that this was gonna be one of those nights.

He grabbed Lucio’s hips and flipped them so he was hovering over him.

“I feel like you need to be taught a lesson for that.” He leaned down to bite Lucio’s neck who moaned and arched his back to get closer to Julian.

Julian sat back on his heels and started to fully take off Lucio’s pants. He looked up at the Count. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Lucio whined but closed his hands into fists to prevent touching. Julian smirked at his obedience and took off his pants. Then he looked at Lucio as he reached down to slowly undo his own pants and took them off. Lucio could barely hold himself back as he watched Julian take his own cock into his hand and started stroking it. Julian decided that Lucio will have a long night of teasing. He circled the head of his cock, swiping his thumb over the slit while he pinched his nipple with his other hand. He moaned at the touch and watched Lucio squirm, obviously wanting those hands to be on himself instead. He decided to really make a show of it to torture Lucio. He alternated between stroking fast then slowing down, playing with his balls too. He threw his head back as he pinched his nipples, running his hand over his stomach and chest, squeezing his throat slightly. He moaned louder than usual just to spite Lucio. It clearly worked cause after just a few minutes Lucio asked annoyed if Julian was planning to touch him too. Julian raised his head to look at him with a rakish grin.

“Maybe, if you’ll be good.” Lucio whined at that and Julian continued playing with himself. He kept going until he almost made himself come, then stopped. Lucio was staring at him, taking shallow breaths, his mouth practically watering. Julian let go of himself and moved between the Count’s legs. Lucio let out a pitiful whine and thrusted his hips up. Julian pushed his hips back down and held them there with both of his hands, then he leaned forward and licked Lucio’s cock from the base to the tip. Lucio gasped and squirmed but he couldn’t get out of the doctor’s grip. Julian kept licking along his shaft, swiping his tongue over the slit, sometimes sucking the tip into his mouth, but never the whole thing. Lucio screwed his eyes shut, his back was arched and he was panting rapidly. He was just about to grab those red locks to force his dick down Julian’s tongue when the doctor pulled away. Lucio grunted and opened his eyes to throw a vicious glare at Julian who was reaching for something inside the nightstand. When Lucio saw what it was he knew he was doomed. On one hand, he wanted to come right then and avoid being tortured. On the other hand, he wanted those hands and that mouth on himself as long as possible and didn’t want this to end too soon. So when Julian slicked up his dick and slipped the ring on Lucio didn’t protest. He sat back on his heels, assessing his work, seemingly lost in thought before he spoke up.

“You know, I’m not sure I can take care of you properly when I’m this turned on. I guess I have to attend to myself first.”

Lucio growled. The bastard had the audacity to grin! “Maybe if you didn’t spend the past twenty minutes with pleasuring yourself, you’d have enough sense to suck my dick already!”

He was shocked out of his tantrum when Julian slapped him across the face. He reached up to cup his cheek and looked taken aback.

“Shut up.” was all Julian said before crawling on top of him and pressing their mouths together. Lucio was still dazed and weren’t kissing back until he felt Julian rub his own cock against his. He moaned into the kiss and let Julian thrust his tongue deeper into his mouth. He tried to grab Julian and pull him closer but the doctor pushed his hands down and held them there. Julian kept him restrained like that, grinding their cocks together, and practically using Lucio’s body to chase his own pleasure, which shouldn’t have turned Lucio on. But, holy shit, it did! He tried to thrust his hips up and move together with Julian, but he was weighing down on him too much. All he could do was to lie there and feel Julian move against him, shaking and sweaty, panting into Lucio’s neck. He wanted to come sooo bad but this stupid ring won’t let him! Fuck, he shouldn’t have let Jules put it on him. But he won’t tell him to get it off now! That would be like giving up, and he certainly won’t do that. Jules surely will pull it off on his own soon, eventually, hopefully, ah please just hurry.

He felt Julian climax when the doctor arched his back and squeezed Lucio’s hand harder, coming onto their bellies, than collapsing on top of Lucio like a sack of potatoes. Feeling Julian’s weight on top of him was actually a nice change from being teased, but good things never last long enough. Julian rolled off of him and lay down next to him panting. Lucio stared at him impatiently but didn’t say anything. It felt like an eternity before Julian finally got up. But Lucio got really confused when the redhead walked away from him. He got back with a butt plug in his hand and apparently he wasn’t done playing with himself instead of Lucio. Julian sat with his legs spread in front of the Count, resting his weight on one arm behind himself and slowly working the toy into himself with the other hand. Lucio was looking at his moving hand mesmerized and got up on all fours to crawl closer. To his dismay he was stopped by Julian’s foot on his chest and the doctor was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t say you could move.”

So Lucio sat down with a whine, Julian’s foot still on his chest. It was really annoying because the doctor really made a show of the whole thing. He moved the toy easily in and out of himself, sometimes switching it for his fingers, while moaning with his head thrown back as if he was the main attraction in a brothel in something. After long, loooong minutes of this he finally settled for leaving the toy inside himself and moved to push back Lucio onto his back. Lucio flinched when he felt Julian lick at his hole. The doctor certainly had a skillful mouth and fingers because he had Lucio gasping for air just in a few minutes. He was down there way longer than it was necessary and by the time he moved back Lucio was so wet from the lube and his saliva that he actually felt like a woman. The way he moved those long fingers slowly in and out of Lucio while occasionally licking up along his dick made the Count loose his mind. He whined and if it wasn’t for the ring on his cock he would have come then and there when Julian pushed apart his thighs, held them down and leaned down to start fucking him with his tongue. Lucio was shaking with need by the time Julian decided that he got enough teasing for now. He lubed up his cock and slowly slid inside Lucio. The Count gasped in relief and pulled Julian close by his neck, touching their foreheads together. It felt sooo good as Julian filled him up while holding him so close. And oh god his dick was rubbing against his belly and if it wasn’t for this stupid ring he could come so hard. Julian on the other hand doesn’t have to struggle with such restraints and he made that clear when after a few minutes he came deep inside Lucio, burying his face into the Count’s neck. After a while he raised himself up with a grunt onto his elbows to look into Lucio’s eyes, still panting.

“Fuck. I love you.”

Lucio chuckled and kissed his forehead. “I love you too. Although, I would love you more if you let me come.” He raised his hips and rubbed his still painfully hard dick against Julian’s stomach to emphasize his point.

“Ohoho, let me take care of that real quick.” – he said with a wide grin and he started kissing down Lucio’s chest, his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel, which made the Count chuckle. He ghosted his lips over Lucio’s cock, moving to lick at his hole again, cleaning him of his cum.

“Ah not there you bastard! Hah, shit Jules. That feels so good.” He crossed his ankles behind Julian’s head and looked down at mess of auburn hair between his legs. He couldn’t keep himself from grabbing those red curls which in turn made Julian moan. Lucio could feel his moan vibrate through him and arched his back. Julian pulled back and licked those goddamn hot lips before kissing his inner thigh. Lucio was visibly shaking with arousal by now. Julian seemed to show mercy and leaned down to give a soft kiss on the tip of his dick before sucking down on it. Lucio bit his lip to muffle his moans but they still slipped out. Julian took all of his cock into his mouth and Lucio felt the head of his cock hit the back of Julian’s throat. He had to make a great effort not to buck his hips up and choke him. Julian took the ring with his teeth and carefully pulled it off of Lucio, sticking his tongue through it and grinning to show it off for Lucio. Lucio watched him with his breath held back and threw his head back groaning when Julian waggled his eyebrows with the ring on his tongue. Unfortunately, Julian had his hand squeezing the base of Lucio’s dick to still keep him from coming. Julian dropped the ring onto the bed.

“Okay, now, I’m gonna suck your dick.” A whine from Lucio. “And you’re gonna count up to twenty. And when you reach it I will let you come. Good?”

Lucio frantically nodded.  
“Oh and don’t worry. I. Wil. Swallow. Every. Last. Drop.” Julian emphasized every word with a lick below Lucio’s tip. Fuck, he can’t count to twenty like this, he can barely count to two!

“You can start.” And with that he went down on him.

“Oh fuck, ohkay. Uhm…one, two…three.” Fuck Jules was really good at this, the way he caressed him with his tongue was just wonderful.

“Four….five…six…oh god Jules…seven…”

Julian pulled off, his lips were red and puffy. “No, you have to start over.”

“What?!”

“If you stop counting or say something else you have to start over. Those are the rules.”

Lucio sat up slightly, slapping his hands down on the bed. “That’s not fair, you didn’t tell me!”

Julian grinned. “I mean, if you don’t want to start over I can just put the ring back on.”

Lucio’s frown dropped and he sank back onto the bed. “N-no, I’ll start over.”

“Good boy.” Lucio trembled from the praise.

“O-one….two…ha three…”

Lucio was almost out of breath but somehow he got further than previously.

“Twelve…thirteen….”

Julian pulled off but kept stroking him with his other hand. “You’re doing so good Lucio. Keep going.”

Lucio whimpered. “I…uhm…si- ah s-sixteen…”

“No, that’s not where you’ve been. What was the number?”

“I…ah I don’t know Jules!”

“Well, you have to start over then.”

“Please don’t make me. I can’t” Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks.

“Start it.”

Lucio squeezed his eyes shut. “Oneee…twooo…”

Whatever god was listening Lucio thanked them when he finally got to twenty without losing track.

“Eighteen…nineteen….t-twenty!”

Julian let go of his cock and Lucio released his load into his mouth, he was shaking with the orgasm while Julian reached up to stroke his sides. When he came down Julian pulled off and gave a final kiss to his dick before moving next to Lucio and pulling him closer. Lucio snuggled up to him and murmured into his neck.

“I hate you.”

Julian chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “I love you too.” He felt Lucio smile. “You know I think you convinced me, I will attend more of your parties in the future.”

Lucio groaned exasperatedly. Julian just snickered and pulled him closer. “Now, rest a little then we’ll get a bath, okay?”

“Mhhhm.”

~~❤️~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🥰 hope you liked it💕 💕


End file.
